


Vocahorror

by HandmaidenOfHorror



Series: Vocaloid and Utau Meta [5]
Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Body Horror, Dystopia, Gen, Horror, Meta, Murder, Nonfiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 09:34:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30019734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HandmaidenOfHorror/pseuds/HandmaidenOfHorror
Summary: Vocaloid producers, especially during the early years of the program, have created and are still creating a multitude of of songs ranging from spooky to downright „what the hell is wrong with you” territory. In this installment I’d like to introduce my favourite scary songs.
Series: Vocaloid and Utau Meta [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2189031
Kudos: 1
Collections: March Meta Matters Challenge





	Vocahorror

In this chapter you will find songs whose scary elements are mostly off screen, often open to the listener’s interpretation.

Title: [Hitobashira Alice](https://vocaloid.fandom.com/wiki/%E4%BA%BA%E6%9F%B1%E3%82%A2%E3%83%AA%E3%82%B9_\(Hitobashira_Alice\)) (Alice of the Human Sacrifice)

Producer: Yugami-P

Singers: MEIKO, KAITO, Hatsune Miku, Kagamine Rin, Kagamine Len

Description: A gothic-themed scary song with very vague lyrics. It’s worth listening to due to being one of the first song utilizing multiple Vocaloids. A [fan hand drawn PV](https://www.nicovideo.jp/watch/sm5430176) gave rise to a whole genre of fanfiction in various fandoms.

Title: [Trick and Treat](https://vocaloid.fandom.com/wiki/Trick_and_treat)

Producer: Oster Project

Singers: Kagamine Rin and Len

Description: In this song a girl encounters a pair of charming twins who want to play with her – but of course they are not who they seem to be. Another fandom classic.

Title: [Eternal Night Series](https://vocaloid.fandom.com/wiki/Night_%E2%88%9E_Series)

Producers: Hitoshizuku-P and Yama

Singers: MEIKO, KAITO, Hatsune Miku, Kagamine Rin and Len, Megurine Luka, Camui Gakupo, GUMI

Description: A girl lost in the forest finds refuge in a mansion, only to discover that time has stopped and there are multiple coffins in the mansion’s cellar. The series has many twists, with each song adding a new perspective to the story. In chronological order, the songs are Bad End Night, Crazy Night, Twilight Night and Everlasting Night.

Title: [This is the happiness and peace of mind comitee](https://vocaloid.fandom.com/wiki/%E3%81%93%E3%81%A1%E3%82%89%E3%80%81%E5%B9%B8%E7%A6%8F%E5%AE%89%E5%BF%83%E5%A7%94%E5%93%A1%E4%BC%9A%E3%81%A7%E3%81%99%E3%80%82_\(Kochira,_Koufuku_Anshin_Iinkai_desu.\)#Spin-offs_and_more_)

Producer: Utata-P

Singer: Hatsune Miku

Description: In this song the singer is the spokersperson for the titular comitee in a dystopic setting where being happy is literally the duty of the citizens, and unhappiness is punishable by death. Extremely chilling despite not having any gruesome imagery.

Title: [The path to eternal happiness, I found it](https://vocaloid.fandom.com/wiki/%E6%B0%B8%E9%81%A0%E3%81%AB%E5%B9%B8%E3%81%9B%E3%81%AB%E3%81%AA%E3%82%8B%E6%96%B9%E6%B3%95%E3%80%81%E8%A6%8B%E3%81%A4%E3%81%91%E3%81%BE%E3%81%97%E3%81%9F%E3%80%82_\(Eien_ni_Shiawase_ni_Naru_Houhou,_Mitsuke_Mashita.\)#Spin-offs_and_more_)

Producer: Utata-P

Singer: Hatsune Miku

Description: A bride performs a creepypasta ritual to be transported into the dystopic dimentsion of the above-mentioned song to have her wish granted. I really like t[his Len/Tei cover](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yd5pV0W144w), as it clearly differentiates between lines spoken by the Bride and the Spokesperson.

Title: [Fear Garden](https://vocaloid.fandom.com/wiki/%E6%81%90%E6%80%96%E3%82%AC%E3%83%BC%E3%83%87%E3%83%B3_\(Kyoufu_Garden\))

Producer: Chaa

Singer: Kagamine Rin

Descroption: The song is sung from the perspective of a girl who is a serial killer obsessed with hands. Despite the subject matter, the song is not really gory, instead focusing on the girl’s deranged psyche.

Title: [Kagome, Kagome](https://vocaloid.fandom.com/wiki/%E3%81%8B%E3%81%93%E3%82%81%E3%81%8B%E3%81%93%E3%82%81_\(Kakome,_Kakome\))

Producer: Zawazawa-P

Singers: Hatsune Miku and Megurine Luka

Description: A slightly more graphic song about a group of immortal children tortured for ambiguous purposes. Both lyrics and illustrations are gory, but the horror is ofset by the music’s slow, peaceful tune.

Title: [The tailor of Enbizaka](https://vocaloid.fandom.com/wiki/%E5%86%86%E5%B0%BE%E5%9D%82%E3%81%AE%E4%BB%95%E7%AB%8B%E5%B1%8B_\(Enbizaka_no_Shitateya\))

Producer: Akuno-P

Singer: Megurine Luka

Description: All Evilious Chronicles songs are kinda scary (but more sad – so much more) but this song is a typical horror featuring an obsessive stalker-murderer. Yandere Luka at her finest.


End file.
